


A Week for You

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddles, For BillDip week, General fluff, Kisses, M/M, Oral Sex, There will be massive amounts of fluff and a bit of smut, summer theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill and Dipper's anniversary comes up, they decide to do an entire week of dates building up to a stay in a lovely cabin out in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Here's fluffy BillDip because I needed to write happy things to make myself happy. These are super short btw, just little bits of fluff :3
> 
> I'm a day late, I know, I know. Pbtbtbtbtbtbtbt
> 
> Anyway here's fluff. Enjoy!

“Are you ready? Did you pack enough sun lotion? You know that you burn in under five minutes without a thick layer of the stuff.” Dipper picked up his bag and flung it into the back of his and Bill’s Jeep, eyeing the demon to make sure he already had a layer on his pale, freckled skin.

“But Pine Tree, sunburns. Doesn’t everyone love not being able to move for a week?” Bill said sarcastically as he tossed his own bag into the back of the car. As the demon moved by him, Dipper got a whiff of the clearly sun lotion-bathed blond.

He kissed the top of Bill’s head, having to get on the tips of his toes to reach. “Good. Now let’s get going. The beach shouldn’t be too crowded when we get there.”

Bill gave a short nod before pulling himself up into the Jeep, not bothering to use the door. “Let’s get moving then!” He shouted as he patted the side of the door. “Onward and forward, most faithful steed!”

Dipper laughed and pulled himself up into the car in the same fashion that his boyfriend had, eager to start their week of dates.

The two drove in mostly silence, Bill making obnoxious sounds to go along with whatever stupid pop song came on the radio while waving his hand out the window as if it were dodging obstacles on the side of the road.

Dipper wished he could watch the demon being his silly self, but he had to focus on driving the long stretch of road that lead right to his favorite beach.

When the two got to the long stretch of sand and rocks, they unloaded their bags and hauled them over to a nice space by some boulders to prop their umbrella up with.

Bill stabbed the bottom of the large picnic umbrella into the sand between to rocks and stood proudly as it moved slightly in the breeze. “I claim this land in the name of Bill Cipher. Any one by the name of Dipper Pines that steps foot in this land must pay a tax.”

“Oh?” Dipper questioned as he laid out their blanket under the shade Bill had just made. “What tax?”

“The kisses tax. Three- no four, kisses on the mouth. They must be delivered as soon as I’m comfortable.” He hopped onto the blanket and sprawled himself out, wiggling a little to make a groove in the sand. “Ahhh, alright Pine Tree, I’m ready.” Bill puckered his lips and made kissy noises while his eyes slipped closed.

Though he  _ did _ like kisses, Dipper also liked to sometimes prank the demon who he  _ knew _ would prank him if he got a chance like the one the brunet currently had.

Thinking quickly, Dipper grabbed two small rocks and held them together to act as lips, then pressed them to Bill’s mouth.

The demon’s eyes shot open immediately and he sat up, grabbing at his mouth. “Pine Tree!” He smacked the rocks away and pouted. “Those who do not pay the tax will be punished!”

“Oh, punished? Whatever will you do to me?” Dipper put his hand to his forehead and pretended to be in woe.

Bill’s smile darkened and he crawled towards Dipper. “Those who do not pay the tax get to be  _ buried.” _

Before Dipper had time to react, Bill was pinning him down and scooping sand up onto his chest.

“Bill! Gah! No!” Dipper laughed and tried to wrestle the demon off, but Bill persisted.

“This is the price Pine Tree! You can either do this willingly or let me shove sand down your pants!” The blond cackled and pinned Dipper at the shoulders while he leaned in closer. “So, willingly, or do I have to do this the hard way?”

Dipper huffed in his face. “Fine, you can bury me in the sand. Can I pay the tax too?”

The blond leaned in enough to give him a warm, sloppy kiss that made both of them hum and melt into it.

Just before Dipper went to deepen the kiss, Bill pulled back and booped him on the nose with his index finger.

“Now let’s plant a Pine Tree!”

A large amount of sand and awkward movements later and Dipper was covered in sand from his shoulders to his toes. Bill had dug a bit of a hole for him, so the ground above him could be flat. Dipper didn’t know why though until Bill had moved the blanket on  _ top _ of him, along with moving the umbrella over a bit to shade the new spot.

“Bill if you lay on me-”

The blond plopped down right over Dipper, a drink from his bag in hand, his head landing right next to Dipper’s.

“Now I can steal all of the kisses I want.” The blond leaned over a tiny bit and gave Dipper a hearty peck to the cheek.

Dipper chuckled and smiled at the notion. “Fine, but you’re going to unbury me  _ soon, _ alright?”

Bill started to hum as he got his headphones from his bag, taking a book out before lying back down and flipping it open.

“Bill,” Dipper warned. “Bill!” His face scrunched in anger but immediately softened when the demon gave him another kiss to the cheek.

Maybe being stuck there wasn’t so bad.


	2. Chillin' With Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super gay and super fluffy. Enjoy :D

The sound of a shower running woke Bill from his deep, comfortable sleep. He rolled over to find that the other side of the large bed was empty, panicking for a moment before realizing that duh, Pine Tree was in the shower. Of course nothing had taken or killed him while Bill was asleep. That was a stupid fear anyway.

After joining Dipper in the shower, they both helped each other make a large breakfast of french toast, eggs, and bacon in their newly redone kitchen. Bill had demanded that they redo a lot of the house that they had bought, and with Dipper’s book money and Bill’s…  _ ways, _ they soon had the house of their dreams, not too far out of Gravity Falls.

Pine Tree hadn’t let Bill get handsy in the shower, claiming that it was his fault he had to take a few showers after the sand incident, and that he wanted to actually be clean. Bill may or may not have jokingly packed up and left him, only to realize a whole hour later that Pine Tree really  _ couldn’t _ get out by himself, and he had to go rescue his boyfriend.

A very bright, sore sunburn on the brunet’s nose was the only real evidence of Bill’s little mishap, but he still felt bad about it. Pine Tree had let it go after Bill showered him with more kisses and rubbed his face very gently with aloe.

His boyfriend sat at the table, munching on a piece of bacon while reading over something on his phone. It was adorable how focused he could get on his cell phone sometimes, his face contorting into different emotions as he scrolled through whatever it was he looked at.

“So,” Bill said pulling the brunet’s attention to him, “today I get to pick the date. I say we go get ice cream and relax in town. Maybe shop around a bit for fun.”

Dipper hummed and nodded. “Alright, sounds nice and relaxing. I’m down with that. Make sure to eat your whole plate though. You’ve been slacking on making sure to keep your body properly nourished, and I will not take you to the doctors just because you didn’t eat right.”

“Yes  _ mom, _ ” Bill laughed as he rolled his eyes. Doing as he was told, Bill cleared his plate and chugged a glass of orange juice, making sure to let Dipper see so that the human wouldn’t worry about him.

The two dressed in casual summer clothes so that they wouldn’t melt in the heat, then piled into the Jeep to head out into town.

It was a quaint little place, a lot like Gravity Falls but without all the magic and weirdness. Which was fine for them both since they planned to settle down. Monster fighting days were long gone.

They spent the day wandering from shop to shop, mostly just joking about wearing the uglier clothing they came across, only stopping to eat once at about lunch time. Bill was glad the last part of their day would actually be more like a date, because the first half felt more like just hanging out than a real couple thing.

When the day began to draw to a close, Dipper and Bill were walking through the park, the brunet’s hand tightly holding onto Bill’s. At first he wondered why Pine Tree was holding onto him like that, but then remembered that he  _ had _ run after a bird once and almost got lost in the woods. It had called him a name, what was he supposed to do?  _ Ignore it? _ As if.

“There’s an ice cream stand. Wanna get the ice cream now?” Dipper pulled his hand a little to change their direction, leading them to the line of people waiting for their frozen treats.

“Sounds good to me, Pine Tree!” When they got in the line, Bill pulled the brunet into a hug from behind and rested his head on Dipper’s shoulder. “I want the blood of my enemies. Think they have that as a flavor?”

Dipper laughed and shook his head. “Most of your enemies are in another dimension right now, I doubt they have their blood as a flavor.”

“Fine,” Bill jokingly whined. “Just strawberry then. That’s red, close enough to blood to let me play make believe.”

The brunet scoffed at him and shook his head. “You and your blood thing. Weirdo.”

“Mm yeah, but I’m  _ your _ weirdo.”

“Unfortunately,” Dipper teased.

The line moved slowly, but they eventually got their ice cream and made their way to a park bench, sitting in a blissful stillness as they licked away at the treats.

Bill finished his first and leaned against Dipper, humming a tune that had been stuck in his head.

“Your singing voice is lovely,” Dipper said as he gulped down the last of his cone. “I love it. I love you.” He leaned his head on Bill’s and hummed with him for a little while.

When the song was over, Bill poked Dipper’s knee. “Know what day today is?”

Dipper hummed in thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Nope. It’s just a few days before our two year anniversary, if that’s what you mean.”

“Nah, I don’t know what today is either. I just know they’re doing fireworks tonight. They’ll probably start soon. Wanna stay and see them?” Bill lifted his head carefully so that it didn’t bash into Dipper’s.

“Sure, that sounds cool. They’re probably only doing it because it’s summer time. People will do fireworks just because the weather is nice. Which today has been so,” he shrugged.

It wasn’t much longer before the light show began, and Bill could see Dipper’s eyes go wide with amazement at the colors. He looked like a kid in a candy shop, and his excitement for explosives made Bill giddy. Pine Tree was so perfect for him. It would make the end of the week that much better when they got to the cabin.

“Bill?”

The blond blinked and realized he had been staring. “Hm?”

“Eyes on the fireworks, you goof.” He leaned in and gave Bill a quick kiss. “They’re here to watch, after all.”

Bill forced his eyes away from Dipper and watched as the show went on, the colors exploding all over the night sky, unfortunately blocking out the stars.

The bench creaked a bit underneath him as Bill shifted to wrap his arm up around Dipper’s shoulders, pulling the brunet into a side hug.

“It’s hard to watch them when I can be watching you instead, though,” Bill whispered into his ear.

Dipper shivered a bit and an obvious blush crept onto his cheeks. “Oh shut up you- you cheese ball. Just, hush and watch the pretty things.” He awkwardly gestured to the sky and sank a little in his seat.

“I am.” He put a finger under Dipper’s chin and pulled him up into a kiss.

Their lips stayed locked as the show went on above them, the lights and sounds suddenly drowned out. Bill could stay in that moment forever, and he had a feeling Dipper could too.

It was a moment of pure bliss, and he knew he would never forget a single second of it. The thought of still having almost a whole week of date ahead of them made Bill pull Dipper in closer. It would surely be a week to remember for the rest of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff doesn't end here folks. This may be the only pure fluff thing I ever write, so enjoy the lack of heart break while you can :p
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! :3 <3


	3. Coaster Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more of the massive amounts of fluff.
> 
> Enjoy! :p

“What do you mean you’ve never been on a roller coaster before?” Dipper stopped walking towards the line to get on the Bullet when his demon boyfriend froze in place and stared up at the ride.

“I… just never bothered. We only went to the amusement park with Star once, and the whole time she made us ride those little kid things, remember?”

Dipper rolled his eyes and gave a nod. “Oh I remember. She threw up on the teacups because you and her spun it too fast. I almost barfed too.”

Bill laughed and patted Dipper on the head. “But you didn’t, so you can’t complain.”

The two stayed put for a moment, Bill still staring up at the coaster.

Realization dawned on Dipper and he raised an eyebrow. “Are you scared of going on it?”

“What?” Bill looked over at him, his cheeks turning pink. “No! But they  _ are _ dangerous. They kill people sometimes. Hell, if anything, I don’t want  _ you _ going on it. Your fragile human-ness shouldn’t be on the metal death trap.” He pulled Dipper into a hug and started to drag him away from it.

“Aw, Bill, if you’re scared we don’t have to get on it.” Dipper allowed the demon to pull him away from it, trying his best not to laugh at how adorable he was being.

“I am not scared! I’ll prove it to you… after we go and get some cotton candy. And maybe play a game. I’ll win you a stuffed animal!” The blond pulled Dipper further from the ride and the brunet just laughed and followed along.

They went and got snacks then sat down at one of the tables to enjoy them for a little while before they would go to play a game like Bill had suggested.

Dipper didn’t mind that the demon was putting off going on the coaster. It was honestly cute to see the blond glance up at it every so often, biting his lip a little. If they didn’t end up going on it, then that would be fine. He got to see the blond being nervous about something, and that was a rare enough sight to be worth not riding it.

Bill pulled him from game to game, only winning a few. He gave all of the prizes to Dipper except for one, a hippo wearing a bowtie, which he kept for himself for obvious reasons.

An hour or so later, they were once again standing by the line for the Bullet, Bill squeezing both his new hippo and Dipper’s hand.

“So, here we are. Me proving I’m not afraid of this thing.” Bill took a deep breath and marched over to the line, towing Dipper behind. “Oh, but what will we do with our stuffed animals? Guess we probably can’t go on it.”

“They have a spot for your stuff to stay at while you ride,” Dipper laughed. “Bill, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t ha-”

“No, I do. We’re going on the death trap. You’re not allowed to die on it though, okay? I’ll pull your soul from the underworld and slap you if you do.”

He gave the blond a quick kiss and leaned against him. “I won’t die on the roller coaster, promise,” he laughed.

It was obvious that the line was moving faster than Bill would have liked it to, so Dipper continued to reassure his boyfriend with promises of stuff they would do after the ride.

The comforting seemed to only help a little bit, and by time they got up to get in the ride Bill was nearly shaking.

“Are you really sure you want to do this? We can go do something else.” Dipper rubbed his boyfriend’s back and watched as the demon thought over his response.

“I… wanna do it. But I’m holding on to you the whole time.”

The two placed their prizes in the small cubbies near the entrance to the ride then stepped up to the cart.

Bill looked like he might pass out, but Dipper knew he would be able to get over it once the ride was actually going. After all, it was a thing that made people scream in terror, how could the demon  _ not _ love it?

They settled into the ride and fastened the bar down over their laps, waiting for it to pull forward up the hill.

As it lurched forward, Dipper heard Bill whimper.

“You okay? We can’t get off now, but I can hold your hand.”

Bill had a death grip on the bar over their laps and shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said with a strained voice.

The ride reached the peak and began to tip downwards and everyone put their hands up as it sped down the hill.

Instead of putting his hands up, Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper’s torso and screamed. His grip was tight enough to knock the wind out of Dipper, but he just laughed it off and wrapped his arms around the demon for the remainder of the ride.

“So, did you like it? It made people scream in terror,” Dipper said as he picked his stuffed animals back up.

“It made  _ me _ scream in terror, Pine Tree. I didn’t like it. I did like holding onto you like that though. That was the only good part.”

Dipper laughed and handed Bill his toy hippo. “I’m sorry. At least you can say that you did it. I’ll tell everyone you rode it bravely and leave out the screaming part.”

“Good. Now let’s go over to that trash can. I think I’m going to vomit.”

Luckily he did actually puke, but for the rest of the day Bill refused to do anything more than walk. If he jostled himself to much he would make a weird noise and whimper while grabbing at Dipper.

“Do you wanna head home?” Dipper rubbed his boyfriend’s arm and kissed his cheek.

“Yeah. Sorry…”

“It’s okay, I understand. Let’s go then.”

With their prizes loaded in the back, the two headed out on the forty minute drive home.

Halfway through, Dipper saw that Bill had fallen asleep, his face smushed up against the window with his mouth open a little.

Not worrying about getting pulled over, Dipper sped up and hurried home so that he could get the demon in bed.

He had to help Bill walk a bit since he was still half asleep, but it was easy enough to get him inside and up to their room.

Once they were both settled in bed, Dipper pulled Bill into his arms and ran his fingers through the blond locks over and over.

Bill hummed and kissed Dipper’s cheek. “I love you, Pine Tree.”

Dipper hugged him a little tighter and let out a content sigh. “I love you too, Bill.”

The two fell asleep like that, and had no intention of waking up until late the next day, happy to stay that way until the were forced to move away from each other because it got too hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff, it's making me think happy thoughts. Ick XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this fluff fest as much as I am. It's been a lot of fun to write :3


	4. Date at the Aquarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, oh boy. Sorry, I know I'm late with this one. FORGIVE ME. My creative juices aren't flowing right now and it's making writing almost stressful :L
> 
> BUT I will prevail and continue to dish out the BillDip!
> 
> Enjoy!

Driving clear out to the aquarium was Dipper’s idea, and Bill complained the whole way. He didn’t like sitting in the car for longer than twenty minutes, and was done with it before they were even halfway there.

“Pine Tree,” he whined, “how much longer?”

Dipper thought for a moment then shrugged. “Like half an hour. Relax, it’ll be worth it. The aquarium is cool.”

Bill rolled his eyes and let his head fall against the window. It’d better be, or he was going to  _ make _ it worth the long trip.

When the finally arrived, Dipper lead the way inside of the large building. It had so many blues and whites it was almost assaulting to the eyes, and the smell of salt pelted Bill’s nose before they even went through the large glass doors into the place.

Children and adults alike were running around excitedly, oohing and ahhing at the displays of long gone creatures of the sea. Some were holding drinks and snacks, and as far as Bill was concerned, the pretzels looked to be the best part of it all.

“C’mon, let’s go to the tunnel.” Dipper grabbed Bill’s hand and pulled him away from the entry counter.

Bill followed along unamused by everything around him. He had seen things way more spectacular than a few colorful fish.

Dipper dragged him along through a tunnel where the fish swam all around you, which was kind of cool, Bill had to admit, but it still was nothing compared to some of the things he had seen in his long life.

They visited the otters, which was neat because Bill got to touch one and it was a lot smoother than he had expected it to be.

After that though he found himself bored. The only good part of most of the first half was watching Dipper go wide-eyed at some of the more exotic fish. In fact, Bill found himself looking at Dipper more than he looked at the fish.

“You look bored,” Dipper huffed.

Bill was chewing his lip while watching his foot kick back and forth. “Huh? No, I’m not bored. You’re having fun, so I am too.”

Dipper groaned and tilted his head back. “You haven’t smiled since the otters. And that was only because it grabbed your finger.”

The blond shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “I got to interact with it, that’s all. It makes it a little more entertaining when I can actually  _ do _ something, rather than just look.”

“Ah, okay,” Dipper beemed. He grabbed Bill by the elbow and guided him through the people to a large, low tank with an open top.

Small children were leaned over the edge, dipping their tiny fingers into the water. There were different kinds of creatures on the sandy bottom, all allowing themselves to be touched and picked up.

“Here’s the perfect area for us. You get to touch and play with this one.” Dipper joined the kids and dipped his fingers under the water’s surface. He pulled out a starfish and motioned for Bill to join him.

With an exaggerated eye roll, Bill stepped over and took the starfish, looking at it closely before scrunching his nose at it and placing it back in the water.

“I guess this is better,” he said as he dunked both hands under to play with the sand.

“Stop being a sour pants and play with the fish.” Dipper flicked a little bit of water up at Bill’s face then turned his attention back to the tank.

Usually Bill wouldn’t get revenge for something small like a splash of water, but he was bored. And he and boredom never mixed too well.

With a half glare, half smirk, Bill flicked some water back up at Dipper, effectively soaking his ear.

The brunet slowly looked over at him, his eyes narrowed into a playful glare. He splashed some water up at Bill’s face, getting the demon right in the nose.

An all out splash war began, and soon the children joined in. Bill, being sick of just splashing, grabbed Dipper by the shoulders and pushed his head down into the water.

Dipper resurfaced just in time for one of the employees to shout at them and tell them that they needed to leave.

“Sorry!” Dipper called as he grabbed Bill’s hand.

The two giggled like crazy as they rushed out of the building, holding hands to make sure neither of them got left behind to be scolded.

“I blame you for that! We didn’t even get to see the jellyfish! And we’re probably banned now,” Dipper laughed.

“But you had fun,” Bill sang.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes as he pulled away from the blue building. “Well, our date got cut short, so do you wanna go buy some snacks and maybe go to a park to eat them?”

“Unexpected picnic? Sounds good to me!” Bill opened his window and stuck his head out of it to help dry himself off.

Dipper chuckled at him and rolled his own window down. “I’ll get you back for this, by the way.”

Bill raised an eyebrow and gave the brunet a sideways glance. “Oh you will, will you?”

“Mhm. You won’t see it coming.”

“I’ll be looking forward to that, Pine Tree. Until then, thank you for playing in the water with me.”

Dipper’s face flushed a bit and he smiled. “I only did it because you seemed to be having fun.”

“Yeah… Sorry I kind of ruined your thing though. You were enjoying it, so I should’ve respected that and enjoyed it with you.” He pulled his head back in the car and gave Dipper a smile to show that he actually felt bad.

“You’re fine,” he snorted. “I’ve been a million times. I thought  _ you’d _ enjoy it because you’d never been.”

The demon shrugged. “I like watching you be interested. You’re adorable when you’re learning.”

“You’re made of cheese lately, it’s not like you.” Dipper looked over at him with furrowed brows. “You didn’t do something bad, did you?”

“Pine Tree! How rude! Can’t I just enjoy our ‘love week’ and be cheesy? I love you, you nerd. Let me show it.” He gave Dipper’s shoulder a light slap and put his wet arm out the window.

“Sorry… Love you too.”

“Damn straight you do. Now let’s go get Doritos!” Bill pointed his finger to the road ahead of him and hummed at the laugh Dipper gave.

It was going to be a good week. Especially the end, when Bill would be able to share his surprise with Dipper. The week would truly be perfect if just that last day went smoothly. And by the way Dipper was smiling while driving, he was sure things would go just as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting kicked out of the aquarium sounds like a fun date, no? :p


	5. Grease in the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whomp I know I'm way late with this, but I got busy over the weekend.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

“Are we seriously going to wear these?” Dipper looked in the mirror and leaned over the bathroom sink to squint at his birthmark. With his hair slicked back it was perfectly visible, and he wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with that.

“Of course we are! Star helped me put these together for this date!” Bill pranced in, sporting his leather jacket, a comb in his hand to brush through his own slicked back hair. “This is one of the few human classics I enjoy, and we’re both going to dress up like everyone else for this park movie thing.”

Dipper groaned and adjusted his matching jacket. “Grease isn’t _that_ great, but it is something you want to do, so I won’t complain. But are you _super sure_ the thing said to dress up? I mean I’m sure a few other people will regardless, but I don’t want to look like a jackass.”

The demon smiled and dismissively waved a hand at him. “Of course it did. Why would they do a showing of Grease and not tell people to dress up? That would just be weird.”

“Alright,” he said skeptically.

Once loaded up with their blankets and snacks, the two had a short pleasant drive to the park, Bill insisting on humming the tune of “Summer Lovin’”. It would be stuck in Dipper’s head for the rest of the night, he just knew it.

To no one’s surprise the park was filled with people, most of them totally. Not. Dressed up.

Dipper groaned as he parked the car and let his forehead smack into the steering wheel. “Bill, there are like five other people here dressed up. We look like giant do-”

“Pine Tree, c’mon let’s go!” Bill flung himself out of the car excitedly and rushed over to a spot in the grass in front of the large makeshift movie screen, bouncing excitedly while he waited for Dipper to bring the blanket over.

With a deep sigh, Dipper got out and went to the back to grab their things, walking a bit quickly to the spot so that hopefully no one would point out his outfit. Luckily it was dark and he was wearing all black, so it didn’t seem to be an issue.

They settled in with their blanket and opened up some of the snacks, the setting pretty peaceful for how many people were there. The movie took some time to start, but once it did everyone went silent, a few people singing a long with the songs as they came on.

Bill hummed along as well, and near the end of the movie nudged Dipper. “How well do you even know the songs to this?”

Dipper scoffed. “With how many times you and Mabel have watched it around me? I can nearly lip sync the entire movie.”

“That’s good.”

He narrowed his eyes at Bill and tensed up a bit. “Why is that good?”

The ending scene began to play, and suddenly Dipper was being pulled up by his hand. He didn’t have time to register that he was being lead to the front of the movie screen, in front of everyone.

“Bill!”

The demon just smiled at him and began to sing loudly and dance to the ending song, which to Dipper never made much sense.

In fear of being embarrassed by just doing nothing, Dipper gave in and sung along, trying his best to focus on Bill, rather than the people cheering and laughing at them.

Bill was an excellent singer and dancer, so Dipper made sure to let him have the spotlight as much as possible, but found himself being pulled along with Bill when he got really into the dancing.

Surprisingly enough, Dipper ended up laughing and smiling. He was enjoying dancing with Bill a lot. The way the demon moved with such confidence, his voice ringing out like a heavenly bell; it was like a dream. Pun fully intended.

The song and movie came to a close and Bill made Dipper face the crowd so that he could see the people applauding them, taking his hand so that they could bow together.

He looked over at Bill and stared at the smile on his face. The movie may not have been his favorite, and the dancing was embarrassing, but he’d do it a million more times if it meant seeing Bill smile like that.

Hopefully his smile at the end of the week would be just as incredible when Dipper gave him his surprise.

“Hey, Bill?” Dipper asked as they packed up their things.

“Yeah?” Bill looked up at him, his perfect smile stuck on his lips.

“That was a lot of fun. Thank you,” he smiled.

“Any time, Pine Tree. It was good to see you have fun like that.”

Dipper blushed and his smile grew wider. The ending of that week was going to be the best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even shorter than the others because I've never seen Grease and had no idea what to do with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Summerween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already more of this because I need to finish it ASAP 'cause holy cow did I get busy before the end of BillDip week. Sorry it hasn't been finished yet '^~^
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the day before they would leave for the cabin, and Bill was getting a little antsy. The week was going well, but he couldn’t help but be nervous. The last day of their date week was the one that was really going to count, and he was beginning to worry that he would mess it up somehow.

“Are you ready to do Summerween with Mabel? She’s been super excited to see us again.” Dipper was focusing on the road, making sure they got to Gravity Falls safely, but glanced over at Bill. It was almost as if the brunet could sense his boyfriend’s nerves.

“It’s impossible _not_ to be excited for free food and candy while dressed like freaks,” Bill laughed.

“Aren’t you dressed as a demon? And you are a demon, so you just called yourself a freak.”

Bill decided to go as the devil, because c’mon that’s hilarious, and Dipper was going as an angel, because that was also hilarious. “Not a demon, the devil. How racist of you to think we look alike.”

Dipper laughed and shook his head. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, as if I actually care.” Bill put his hand on Dipper’s thigh and lightly squeezed it. “Just don’t let it happen again or I’ll be forced to make you pay some sort of tax again.”

“Oh no, not the kissing tax,” Dipper chuckled. “So long as you don’t bury me and forget about me again, I’ll pay your tax.”

Bill chuckled nervously and moved his hand back. He had forgotten about that.

They soon arrived at the Mystery Shack, parking beside one of the many already parked cars. Mabel was throwing a party with mostly friends and family for the holiday and had told them if they didn’t come, she would move the party to their house. Which Bill wouldn’t have minded, but Dipper said that he did _not_ want that kind of mess at home, so they made sure to be on time.

He had a slight amount of trouble walking to the door in the heels Mabel had leant him for the outfit, but Dipper helped him walk up the stairs by wrapping an arm around the taller man.

“Are you sure you can even wear those things all night?” Dipper asked before opening the door.

Bill waved him off and stood on his own. “I’ll be fine. It’s mostly that we had to walk through dirt just now.”

“Okay, but let me know if you need me to get your spare shoes out of the car.” Dipper kissed his forehead then pushed the door open, flinching a bit at the shriek Mabel had let out when she saw them.

“Boys! You look so hot!” She pranced over to them, her short fairy skirt bouncing along with her legs.

“Thanks,” Dipper mumbled. His face flushed pink and he looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a white T-shirt and white shorts with normal, white shoes, which wasn’t nearly as revealing as Bill’s outfit, which was basically just a pair of red daisy-dukes and red heels. With a ton of red glitter, too, of course.

“Make sure to mingle a bit while you’re here!” She sang as she pranced back away to her group of friends.

Bill was a master with words, but he wasn’t a huge fan of talking to random humans. Though he soon had to deal with that, because he and Dipper got separated not even ten minutes into the party.

He made idle conversation with a few people, just asking about dumb mundane things. It got boring pretty quickly though, so a little while later he made it his mission to find his boyfriend to cling to him for the rest of the party.

Eventually he spotted the brunet’s perfect brown curls near the stairs, but next to him was a tall guy with dark hair, leaning against the wall in a way that screamed that he was flirting with Dipper.

Dipper would get flirted with a lot because of his cute, harmless, approachable look. Bill would hardly ever get people looking to flirt with him because his more, “hot” look made people seem to just know that he was already taken. His stand-offish attitude didn’t help either. He didn’t mind that Dipper was flirted with and he wasn’t. He really didn’t care for other humans to talk to him anyway. What he did care about though, was how close the man dressed as a cheesy vampire was to Dipper.

“Hey babe, wanna dance?” Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“Did you just call me babe?” Dipper laughed. He returned the kiss and looked over at the cheesy vampire. “Sorry, I’m gonna go dance now. It was nice meeting you though!” He gave a polite smile and waved before Bill pulled him away.

Bill smiled triumphantly as he marched away with his boyfriend over to where people were dancing to the upbeat music.

“Jealous much?” Dipper teased.

He pulled Dipper up against himself and started to dance to the music, purposefully grinding on him a little more than he probably should’ve been. “I’m just making sure no one gets any ideas about trying to ask you home with them.”

Dipper was clearly enjoying the demon practically using him as a pole to dance on, but he began to look a bit red in the face. “U-uhm, there’s going to be glitter in the laundry for _weeks._ Maybe you shouldn’t-” He shivered when Bill rubbed his bare chest up in his, the thin T-shirt not offering much in the way of blocking out any of the sensation.

“Oh, am I bothering you?” Bill said in a breathy voice.

The brunet let out a squeak and nodded. “P-plus I think people are starting to look. You’re dancing is p-pretty dirty.”

Bill slowed his movements a bit and chuckled. “Fine, I’ll give it a rest. I think everyone gets the point by now anyway.” He put his arms over Dipper’s shoulders and just swayed to the music.

“Oh? And what exactly was the point?” Dipper looked up at him and blinked, his eyes catching the flashing lights in such a way that made Bill pause for a moment. They were so beautiful, how the hell was this kid even this adorable?”

He pulled his boyfriend closer and gave him a slow but rough kiss. “The point is _I_ love you. You’re mine to love. And I’m yours to love. No one else's.”

Dipper’s face went red again and he mushed it up against Bill’s chest to hide himself. “I love you too, you cheese ball.”

The two stayed pressed up against each other on the dance floor for a little while longer, ignoring the fact that they could hear Mabel taking a million pictures.

“We should probably do something other than hug and dance. It _is_ a party.” Dipper moved away just enough to look up at Bill.

“Fine,” he laughed. “But you gotta pay the tax for me to let go.”

“You’re economy must be terrible to need this much in taxes,” Dipper said jokingly.

“Good thing you’re here to keep it afloat,” Bill said before pulling him into another kiss.

When they parted from it they both took in a deep breath as if they had forgotten to breathe during the moment.

“Ready to party?” Bill smirked.

“Yup. But I don’t trust that smirk. You’d better behave.”

Bill slide away from Dipper and looked around mischievously. “No promises!” He sang out before ducking into the crowd.

As Dipper chased him around the party, Bill couldn’t help but stop and reminisce over the week. It was coming to a close faster than he wanted it to, but it was perfect nonetheless. He was just hoping that none of this would change after the last day, the biggest day.

As reassured as he was, he couldn’t help but feel nervous about his plans. All he could do was wait and see though, and he was going to have push the nerves aside to have fun until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is sin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also massive amount of fluff, holy cow. Prepare for maximum cute, guys.


	7. Cabin in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finished this! :D Though it was super not on time, I know y'all don't mind :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Content warning; Blow job, anal fingering, and anal sex.

Dipper had just finished putting all of their clothes away in the dressers, glad that the first chore in the cabin had been done. Bill had disappeared somewhere a little while ago, and he was hoping that the demon was at least doing something productive.

He stood up and stretched, his back making a few popping sounds as he moved. He figured he’d better go look for Bill, just to make sure the demon wasn’t making any messes already.

Before he could leave, the door to their room opened and Bill stepped in, wearing nothing but his yellow boxers.

“Oh, hey. Why are you naked?” Dipper sat on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. He would probably need a shower soon, but he’d do that later.

Bill closed the door with his foot and shrugged as he walked over to the bed to sit next to him. “It’s hot. I went to go find the thing to turn on the AC and during the short walk I almost died of heat, so I ditched my clothes in the front room. No one’s here but us anyway, so it’s not like it’s a problem.” He kissed Dipper’s cheek and slide a hand up his shirt. “Honestly I’m not sure why you’re still dressed.”

The tone of his voice made Dipper catch on to what the demon was getting at, and he gladly let Bill move to take his shirt off.

Bill laughed a bit as he pushed Dipper down by his shoulders and climbed on him, pinning him to the bed. “You know, with how much time we’ve spent together this week, we haven’t gotten very physical,” he purred.

Dipper shivered at the feeling of Bill’s bare chest pressed up against his and chuckled. “What do you mean? I’ve been paying your tax all week, that’s plenty physical.”

The demon rolled his eyes and moved his hips into Dipper’s, earning a low groan from the other. “Tax rate just went up. Take off your pants.”

“Fine,” Dipper said sarcastically as he pushed Bill off. He purposefully took his sweet time taking his pants off to antagonize his boyfriend, chuckling when the demon groaned.

“You can’t be serious,” he whined.

Dipper kicked his pants and boxers off and turned his head to look at Bill. “What’re you gonna do about it?” He teased.

Bill grinned and grabbed Dipper’s shoulders again, tossing him down onto the mattress. “You tease me, and I tease you.” He traced his hands down Dipper’s torso, stopping just above his dick. “Let’s see how long I can avoid touching this,” he said as he gently rubbed his index finger over the brunet’s shaft.

It sent a pleasant shiver up his spine and Dipper huffed. He would let Bill tease him, he never minded it as much as the blond did.

The rubbing went on for a little while, the demon turning it into a bit of a massage. He kneaded the muscles in Dipper’s thighs and smiled down at him while he worked.

Dipper had closed his eyes and hummed at how pleasant and warm it made his body feel. It was really relaxing. His eyes shot open when he felt Bill’s warm, wet mouth suddenly take him in, and he moaned once he hit the back of his boyfriend’s throat.

Bill bobbed his head slowly, making sure to take Dipper in fully each time, his tongue working around the muscle in a practiced manner.

It was impossible not to let out throaty moans, and Dipper felt his body start to tingle pleasantly. If Bill kept it up, the heat growing in his gut would explode soon.

The demon seemed to feel Dipper grow tense and lightly sucked as he moved his head away so that his lips could linger on him for as long as possible. Then, without saying anything, Bill moved to his bag for a moment, leaving a panting and wiggling Dipper on the bed.

“Hurry,” he whined playfully. “You’ve got me all worked up.”

Bill waved a hand at him while he dug around in his bag with the other. “Gotta find where I packed the… Found it!” He pulled a small bottle from one of the pockets and promptly flicked the top open and squeezed some of the lube onto his palm. As he moved back over to Dipper, he rubbed the lube over his own dick and pumped it steadily so that it was fully covered.

Once he finished covering himself in it, Bill spread Dipper’s legs and settled himself between them so that he could slick his partener up as well. Gently, Bill slide a finger into Dipper, who was squirming below him.

“Mm, Bill, don’t take it too slowly. I can handle it,” he half laughed, half moaned.

“Alright, Pine Tree.” Bill leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Dipper’s as he stuck in another finger. His movements were harsh then, but Dipper really didn’t mind it. Having a demon as a lover made him learn to love pain, as Bill was a little rough when he got excited. It was only a problem for a short while, then Dipper got used to it and actually started to enjoy it.

The fingers scissoring in him made the heat in Dipper’s abdomen grow, and he began to whine into Bill’s lips.

“Bill, please, just f-fuck me! I’m ready fo-for you!” Dipper was relieved that Bill obliged almost immediately, the demon pushing himself into the brunet a little harshly.

Bill didn’t give him much time to adjust before he was slamming into Dipper, kissing him again with a new vigor. Their tongues moved around sloppily as they both tried to kiss while groaning and cursing silently at how good it all felt.

They hadn’t had sex in a while, so Dipper was a bit sensitive to it and was already close to his orgasm. It wouldn’t be long before his body was pulsing with pleasure, and he wanted Bill to come with him, so Dipper made sure to do things he knew Bill liked.

“Oh Bill! Fuck, harder! More! Please!” He nearly shouted as he threw his head back. The demon liked when he asked for more, and Dipper had no problem with requesting it. “I want more! Bill, god, please! Harder!”

“With pleasure,” Bill growled. He mashed his lips into Dipper’s and used one hand to help pin down the brunet’s hips so that he could ram his hips into the other’s harder.

If he hadn’t been so invested in making out with Bill, Dipper would have shouted out more profanities. The new roughness pushed Dipper right over the edge, and he shuddered as his entire body pulsed from the orgasm.

Bill continued his pace for a little while after, then slammed into Dipper one last time, swearing under his breath as he released his load. “That was needed,” he laughed as he pulled out.

“Mhmm,” Dipper huffed.

It got quiet while the two caught their breath, and Dipper grew a bit antsy. Maybe it was a good time to bring out his surprise for Bill…

“Hey, do you wanna-”

“Wait,” Bill interrupted. “I uh- Just wait there.” He got up suddenly and went back over to his bag, pulling something out before hiding it behind his back and walking over to Dipper’s side of the bed.

Dipper sat up and watched in disbelief as Bill kneeled down in front of him.

“Look, I know I messed up a few times this week, and I’m not always perfect, but… This is something humans do to show each other love, and I know you like this kind of thing, so, uhm, will you-”

“Oh my god,” Dipper laughed, stopping Bill. “Bill, oh my god.” His laughter brought a curious, yet slightly frightened look to Bill’s face.

“I-is something wrong? Did I do it wrong?” Bill pulled the small box from behind his back a little shakily.

“No, no, Bill, I’m laughing because- Well, let me just show you.” Dipper stood up and moved around Bill to get to the dresser, where he had hidden his surprise for Bill. Once he had his small box, he kneeled next to Bill and showed it to him. “We both planned to propose to each other today.”

Bill blinked at him, his eyes darting back and forth between the boxes and Dipper. A loud laugh soon killed the silence, and soon they were both laughing and leaning on each other.

“Great minds think alike,” Dipper smiled. He pressed his forehead to Bill’s and used his free hand to cup his cheek. “I was wondering why you were so eager to do the cabin.”

“This whole week seemed like the perfect build up to it. I thought you had been okay with all of it because you just wanted to get out of the house,” he laughed as he copied Dipper’s action.

“Well, I wanted that too,” he chuckled. Dipper gave Bill a slow, deep kiss, then sighed contently when it ended.

There was a brief pause before Bill moved back and handed his box to Dipper and happily took the one Dipper had.

“So… that’s a yes then?”

Dipper chuckled and ran his thumb over the box. “Yes, Bill. It’s a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending theme~  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7w93zv89Jug
> 
> Then they lived happily forever, and nothing bad ever happened :p
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this pure fluff fest! :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Enough fluff to drill a cavity straight into your heart. The babes deserve the happy times <3
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :3 <3


End file.
